I died a hundred times
by ADELiNE-fic
Summary: HPDM. Harry upptäcker till sin förskräckelse att han är kär i den person som han absolut inte FÅR bli förälskad i. Det händer inte, intalar han sig själv. Men det händer ändå.  Rated M för senare kapitel.
1. Chapter 1

DMHP, det vill säga male/male. Får detta dig att känna dig obekväm, LÄS INTE. Återgå till dina uttjatade hetero-historier. Det finns faktiskt folk som tycker om den här pairingen.

Äger ingenting, allt ni läser tillhör JK Rowling. Jag bara leker lite med dem ;) trevlig läsning, lämna gärna en review!

/ADELINE-fic

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Och där var det igen. Det mest olycksbådande och miserabla ljudet.

"Draaacoooo!"

Seriöst. Jag hatade verkligen hennes sätt att säga det på, hur hon drog ut på stavelserna. Jag kvävde en irriterad suck, stannade och vände mig om. Där var hon, _Pansy Parkinson_, kom trippande mot mig med det sliskigaste leendet jag någonsin skådat. Mungiporna var från öra till öra, och glipan mellan läpparna avslöjade de vassa gaddarna i käften. Jag rös, men undgick inte hennes arm som letade sig runt min midja.

"Hur mår du idag då, Draco?" kuttrade hon medan hon matchade, med viss svårighet, mina långa steg. Hon var nästan 3 decimeter kortare än mig och hade svårt att hänga med i farten.

"Jag mår bra", mumlade jag, och koncentrerade mig på att se så likgiltig ut som möjligt. Fick inte visa hur irriterad jag faktiskt var.

"Du ser lite trött ut, _älskling_", sa hon och betonade det sista högt, med avsikt att alla i korridoren skulle höra. "Haj min lilla sötnos inte sovit så mycke inatt, måntjo?"

Bebisspråk. Tror hon att jag är nån satans blöjunge eller? Helt utan förvarning hade hon tagit ett fast tag om min nacke, dragit ner mig till sin egen längd och förenat våra läppar i en kyss. Jag varken besvarade eller avbröt den, men såg hur många passerande flickor såg avundsjukt på. Pansy njöt av uppmärksamheten av att vara tillsammans med honom, _highly rated_, som han var, både inflyt och utseendemässigt.

"Ey... skaffa er ett rum va! Jag mår illa av synen!"

Jag behövde inte ens se upp för att få bekräftat vem talesmannen var. Weasley, utan tvekan, guldmedlem i Potters påhäng.

"Dagen då du skaffar dig en ny klädnad, Weasley, så kan vi prata om den saken. En som inte är urväxt eller skabb-invarderad - jag mår illa av synen". Alla närvarande Slytherin-elever skrattade hånfullt, och jag kände hur jag växte en ytterligare bit. Pansy klamrade sig stolt fast vid min arm. Weasleys öron vidtog samma nyans som håret på en sekund.

"Ta tillbaks det där Malfoy, din vidriga lilla..." Han drog fram staven och riktade mot min hals. Jag klistrade på ett elakt flin.

"Det glädjer mig att du inte har kvar den gamla, tejpade staven, Weasley. Du om någon borde ju veta att just _snigel-förbannelsen_ och tejp inte går så bra ihop." - Slytherin-eleverna i min egen årskurs fnissade åt minnet - "Ni fick väl svälta i månader efter att ha köpt en ny?"

"Håll din stora käft stängd, Malfoy!" Potter hade lagt sig i. "Eftersom att vi alla här vet att du är för feg för att möta konsekvenserna av det!"

"Och självklart måste Vesslan ha Pottan som försvar", hånlog jag.

"Håll truten! Du själv vågar ju knappt visa dig utan fläskberg ett och två, så du är inte den rätta till att kommentera den saken!"

Värmen spred sig över kinderna. Jag visste förstås att han syftat på Crabbe och Goyle - men det gjorde inte dom. De stod någon meter bakom och såg lika dumma ut som vanligt.

Jag hämtade mig snabbt.

"Fläskberg säger du... då ska vi ju inte ens_ nämna_ din mamma, Weasley...är det hon som äter upp all mat hos er, och orsakar er instabila ekonomi? Alla i er familj är ju lite magra, så..." längre hann jag inte innan både Weasley och Potter hade hoppat på mig. Smärtan av fyra knytnävar som avfyrades mot min hud rang i öronen. Någon av dem hade träffat mig i ansiktet, på näsan - något varmt spred sig över ansiktet, rann ner i munnen och smakade metalliskt. Jag hörde hur Pansy tjöt, och uppfattade hur andra elever försökte skilja på mig och de vilda Gryffindorarna.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Jag kände hur tyngden från personerna ovan försvann, och en duns vilket tydde på att de brakade in i stenväggen några meter bort. Mina händer sökte sig till ansiktet, och konstaterade en underlig form på näsan; den var bruten. Jag kände mig för övrigt helt mörbultad i kroppen. Rösterna från nyfikna elever blev allt högre, och jag såg med suddig blick flera stycken som närmade sig.

"Åh, _Draco!_, flämtade Pansy och kastade sig dramatiskt ner på marken, bredvid mig. Hon hade tårar i ögonen. "Har du ont någon mer stans än bara näsan?" Jag kunde inte, trots mitt ynkliga tillstånd, låta bli att känna en sting av irritation vid den totalt _urkorkade_ frågan. Jag hade just blivit vandaliserad av fyra knogmackor över hela kroppen, självklart gjorde det mer ont än bara näsan!

Min räddare visade sig att vara ingen mindre än Severus Snape - till alla Slytherin-elevers glädje - som välsignade under långa bannor och ramsor av svordomar, både Weasley och Potter till straffkommendering varje kväll fyra månader framåt.

Själv hade jag blivit ledd utav Blaise och Pansy upp till sjukhusflygeln, med näsan rinnande som ett julpyntat niagarafall, där Madame Pomfrey fixat den med en enkel episkey-förtrollning. Däremot hade två av mina revben gått rakt av, och mjälten spruckit.

"Jag måste tyvärr insistera på att hålla er kvar över natten, mr Malfoy", sa Madam Pomfrey och klickade irriterat med tungan. Och låta dina revben växa ihop igen."

"Men det vill jag inte!" fräste jag. "Aldrig att jag ska låta den där Potter och Weasley skratta åt mig bakom min rygg...!

"Dessvärre, mr Malfoy, så tror jag personligen att mr Potter och Weasley har minimalt att skratta åt just nu - med fyra månaders straffkommendering... dina skador kommer läka på en natt, så, skrattar bäst som skrattar sist."

"Men... varför kan jag inte sova i min sovsal? Jag är säker på att revbenen läker minst lika bra i min egen säng", muttrade jag surt.

"Det hade du kunnat göra, om jag tejpat din buk, men då hade det tagit fyra veckor är jag rädd. Och anledningen till att jag inte kan göra detta är på grund av den andra skadan, din mjälte. Jag måste fylla den på blod igen, vilket kräver avancerade förtrollningar som jag måste ha uppsikt över. Jag är ledsen."

Jag tittade misstänksamt på henne.

"Om du nu inte tänker tejpa revbenen, vad ska du göra då?

Hon höll upp en fasettslipad kristallflaska, vars kork pryddes av ett kranium i ministorlek.

"Skeleto-väx."

"NEEEEEEJ!"

Jag var inte ensam i sjukhusflygeln. Men med tanke på vem det var jag delade den med, önskade jag nästan att jag var det. Idioten Longbottom, om ingen annan. Något positivt med sitiationen var däremot att varenda centimeter av hans kropp var inlindad i bandage, så jag slapp åtminstone se honom. Där emot inte att höra alla ljud han gav ifrån sig - snyftningar, stönande, jämranden. Klockan var nästan två på natten då jag blev arg på riktigt över alla läten och röt, tvärs över rummet;

"MEN HÅLL KÄFTEN DÅ DITT JÄVLA VÅRTSVIN! DET FINNS FOLK SOM FÖRSÖKER SOVA!"

Jag undrade varför jag inte provat på den metod innan, för ljuden upphörde direkt. Han blev väl avskräckt, och jag kunde harmoniskt lägga huvudet mot kudden och somna om.

Framåt gryningen vaknade jag utav en fantastisk smärta på bukens vänstra sida. Dock var detta endast ömhetens medelpunkt; plågorna sträckte sig ända ut i tårna och fingertopparna. Upplevelsen var så förstummande att den inte undgick att komma ut i form av ljud. Och jag skrek, i Merlins namn, vad jag skrek. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om det hörts bort till Durmstrang. Jag märkte hur någon ropade mitt namn, förmodligen Longbottom, men tog ingen notis om detta. Smärtan var så genomträngande, krampande, outhärdlig. Utsatte någon mig för cruciatusförbannelsen? Skulle jag dö nu? _Jag ville dö_.

"_Malfoy? Draco Malfoy_, sluta genast skrika!" Madam Pomfrey hade beträtt rummet och tagit tag om mina axlar. Det tog ett tag för hjärnan att bearbeta vad hon nyss sagt. '_Sluta skrika' _? Om hon bara visste vilka plågor min kropp uthärdade! Vrålen slutade inte komma ur strupen.

"Vad står på?"

"Vad är det för oväsen?"

Den 0,1 procent i mitt huvud som inte ägnade sig åt att hela tiden bekräfta smärtan, gjorde mig medveten om att fler lärare närvarade i flygeln.

"Jag vet inte, ja... han bara... började skrika...", flämtade en chockad Madam Pomfrey.

_NÄHÄ, började jag skrika? Har det inte fallit dig in kanske, ATT JAG HAR JÄVLIGT ONT? _Jag ville ryta detta åt henne, men min hals och mun var för upptagna. Nätt och jämnt kunde jag känna hur många händer började undersöka mig.

"Tunglås."

Bekräftade att detta var Professor Snapes röst. Till min förskräckelse kände jag en ytterst underlig känsla i munnen; hur min tunga växte ihop med gommen. _Kan. Inte. Skrika. _Panik!

**Sett genom Neville Longbottom**

Jag stod som förstenad mitt i allt oväsen. I centrum låg Malfoy på en lasarettsäng krampande i plågor, vrålandes av smärta. Runt om honom samlades panikslagna lärare endast klädda i nattsärkarna (bortsett från professor Snape, klädd i svart mantel som vanligt.)

Vid portkarmen i rummet samlades det elever i pyjamas med nyfikna blickar, trängdes för att få en skymt av scenariot. Lärarna stod tätt runt Malfoys bädd, täckte honom precis; men jag fick en glimt av den blondes bleka ansikte; drypande i svett, och hans ögon hade åkt bak i skallen, blottade endast ögonvitorna. Då, avslutades skrikens från hans sida abrupt. Hans vred sig i kramper, vit fradga rann ur mungiporna. Jag höll emot en kväljning då den plågade pojken kastade sig uppåt och avfyrande ett julpyntat niagarafall av blod ur munnen. Hans kropp föll tillbaka på madrassen till synes livlös. Tystnaden som kom följd utav den motbjudande och vidriga händelsen låg packad över de närvarande.

"Mjälten." väste Snape. "Det var mjälten som spruckit, var det så?" Han tog tag om Madam Pomfrey och skakade henne frenetiskt.

"Severus, släpp!" flämtade McGonagall och gick emellan de två.

Pomfrey gjorde inget annat än att nicka, vit som ett lakan i ansiktet.

"Var blodgruppen rätt då? _Fyllde du den med rätt blod_?" morrade den svartklädde mannen hotfullt.

"Ja... jag vet inte, tror det..."

"Om inte vet du vad det innebär!" Snapes ögon sköt blixtrar.

"_La Mortdusangs syndrom_!"


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hmm, upptäckte i förra kapitlet att jag använt termen 'som ett julpyntat niagara-fall' två gånger! D: vilket lät väldigt tjatigt, såå... då draco hostar upp blod ska det egentligen stå 'avfyrade en kaskad av blod'... jaa, det var väl bara det.. pinsamt . aja, trevlig läsning, här kommer kapitel 2 :)

tack till angelofmorning för den första review:n :) 3

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Följande dag, fredag, var djungeltelegrafen igång på högvarv. Det viskades och skvallrades överallt om 'den där Draco Malfoys' besynnerliga situation tidigt imorse. Påståenderna var alltifrån att han hade blivit besatt av en ondeskefull varulvsdemon, till att ha smakat på en vedervärdig Bertie Botts Böna i alla smaker, och därav drabbats av djup chock.

"Det är som om mina innersta drömmar förverkligats!" sa Ron glatt vid frukostbordet. "Hoppas han dör!"

"Ronald!" fräste Hermione. "Så kan du väl ändå inte säga!"

Ron tittade upp från sin skål med ingefärsrostade honungsflingor med ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.

"Va? Varför inte?" frågade han chockat, precis som om hon sagt 'jag tänker inte gå på mina lektioner denna och nästa månad'.

"Att ogilla någon är en sak, det har man rätt till" - ('mer än rätt när vi snackar om Malfoy', muttrade Harry) "Men att _önska livet_ ur någon, Ron". Hermione skakade sitt bruna hårsvall så lockarna stormade kring axlarna. "Då är du inte på vägar bättre än Malfoy."

"Tack för att du delade din visdom med oss, Hermione!" fnös den rödhårige ilsket och högg in på sina sirapsdränkta cornflakes så mjölken skvätte åt alla håll och kanter. Hermione såg med äcklad blick på hur Ron slafsade i sig sin mat, men sa sedan,

"Jag undrar vad det var som egentligen hände."

"Att du ens bryr dig", muttrade Harry.

"Jaa. Det gör jag. Beroende på att han var tvungen att flyttas till Sankt Mungos, så måste det varit något allvarligt."

"Ju allvarligare desto bättre", mumlade Ron med flingor lite här och var i ansiktet.

"Vaa? Flyttades han till Mungos?"

"Ja, jag såg hur professor Snape och McGonagall ledde honom bort från skolans område och transfererade sig bort, eftersom att man inte ka..."

"Inte-kan-transferera-sig-inom-Hogwarts-område, vi vet, det har du sagt flera gånger!" sa Harry otåligt. "Men hur vet du att han fördes till Mungos?"

Hermione såg stött ut, men återfann sig, en aning vresigare.

"Jag råkade höra Dumbledore samtala med Dracos föräldrar, Lucius och Narcissa Malfoy", sa hon nonchalant med näsan i vädret. "De är _vääldigt_ upprörda över sin sons nuvarande tillstånd. Narcissa till och med grät." Det sista tillade hon fundersamt. "Så det är antagligen någon farlig åkomma han råkat ut för."

"Hah! Rätt åt den jäveln!" skrockade Ron muntert. Harry hade tappat matlusten helt. Scones-biten med marmelad och ost växte i munnen på honom, och han hade, utan att veta varför, en nästintill oemotståndlig lust att slå sin rödhårige vän rätt över käften. Dock tuggade han vidare och motstod denna frestelse.

"Vad var det som hände egentligen?" frågade han istället.

"Inte du också!" stönade Ron, märkbart obekväm med att vara den enda som gottade sig i Malfoys påstådda situation.

"Det finns flera versioner av det, men enligt Lavender Brown och Parvati Patil, ska Malfoy ha vridit sig vrålandes i svåra plågor, och sedan spytt upp massa blod", sa Hermione tankfullt. Harry svalde, och något tjockt letade sig upp i hans hals. _Spytt blod. Krampande i plågor. _Hemska bilder dök upp i huvudet, av den silverblonde unge mannen, medvetslös i en lasarettsäng, befläckad av röd vätska... det tjocka i halsen växte.

"Menmen", suckade Hermione och reste sig från bordet. "Lavender och Parvati är ju inte direkt de mest ärliga och betrodda personerna här. Det finns absolut chans att de överdriver händelsen en smula".

"Vad gjorde de ens där? Alla i hela Gryffindor-tornet måste ha hört hans vrål, och då var klockan knappt fem på morgonen!"

"De har extra-lektioner i spådomskonst med Trelawney tidigt på fredagsmornar", sa hon och himlade med ögonen, vilket uttryckte hennes personliga missnöje över både ämnet och läraren. "Så antagligen hann de med en liten rundtur till uppståndelsen i sjukhusflygeln också. Jag går till..."

"Biblioteket", avslutade både Harry och Ron åt henne i kör.

Senare den fredagen satt Harry och Ron i uppehållsrummet med näsorna över böcker och pergament.

"Jag fattar inte hur lärarna ens har mage att ge oss läxor över helgen!" klagade Ron upprört. "Fem pergament lång uppsats om den Magiska Revolutionen av Binns, _SJU_ nya jättesvåra trollformler av Flitwick, dels två pergament om uppfinnarna, utvecklingen och användningen av dem, ett pergament om charognard-kaktusen av Sprout, och sen dessutom, som grädden på pumpapajen, tre rullar om pixignomernas naturliga beteende och fakta! Jag vill döööö!"

"Faktiskt, så är det dels du som ligger efter. Fyra av professor Flitwicks formler hade vi förra veckan. Och uppsatsen om pixignomerna skulle också vara klar för länge sen", sa Hermione lugnt, utan att titta upp från sitt litteraturverk. "Du är för lat, Ron. Lägg på en rem, snart är våra OWL-prov." (a/n: observera att jag vidtagit den engelska orginalversionen av g.e.t-provet, Ordinary Wizarding Level)

Ron fnös.

"_Något_ positivt är ju att vi inte hade Snape som lärare på lektionen i Trolldryckskonst, och därav inte fick någon läxa", sköt Harry in, i försök att få Ron lite mindre pessimistisk.

"Jo, där sa du något. Såg du hur Parkinsons mops-ansikte var helt blött av tårar? Den mesen _grinar_ faktiskt över Malfoy!"

"Men det är väl inte så konstigt, Ronald!" suckade den enda närvarande flickan. "De är ju faktiskt tillsammans, självklart är hon ledsen!"

Ron tog ingen notis om det Hermione nyss sagt, utan hans blick hade fastnat på boken hon höll i.

"Vad är det där?" frågade han skarpt.

"Åh, detta... det är bara..." började hon generat, men hann inte avsluta innan den rödhårige roffat åt sig boken.

"RONALD!" röt hon argt, och försökte ta tillbaka den.

" 'Allvarliga magiska blodåkommor och dess symptom' ", läste han högt. "Store Merlin, Hermione. Du bryr dig verkligen om det kräket, eller hur?"

Ron såg på henne med missnöje, chock, och, ja, äckel i blicken. Hermiones ansikte blev rött som inredningen i Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Ja, det gör jag faktiskt! Jag vill veta vad som hände, och se om jag kan göra något åt det!"

"Så du... du vill _hjälpa_ honom!"

"_Ja, om jag är kapabel till det! Jag är inte lika självisk och långsint som dig Ronald! Jag tänker göra mitt bästa för att hjälpa Draco_!"

"_Men varför? Han kallar dig smutsskalle, han förnedrar dig, behandlar dig som en spetälsk_!"

De stod och vrålade till varann, och Harry såg hjälplöst på. Uppehållsrummet fylldes med nyfikna elever ur alla årskurser, bevittnade kackalorumet.

Hermione var den som först tystnade. Hon bet sig i läppen, tog ett andetag och sa lugnt;

"Visst, han har inte varit särskilt trevlig mot mig de senaste åren. Men jag ser ingen tröst i hans sjukdom, hans smärta är inga plåster för såren han orsakat mig."

Uppehållsrummet tömdes på åskådare, och Harry och Ron blev de enda återstående.

"Tror du hon... är intresserad av Malfoy?" frågade den rödhårige efter en stunds tryckt tystnad, med en sting av illa dold svartsjuka i rösten.

"Nej", sa Harry bestämt. "Bara en aning för snäll, och bryr sig om alla. Inget mer." kompisen nickade kort, men till synes inte helt övertygad.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

"Le Mortdusangs syndrom".

Svaret kom direkt från Dumbledores sida, vilket hon inte väntat sig.

"Åh, ja... tack då, professorn. Jag uppskattar er hjälp", sa hon en aning omtumlat, och gjorde en ansats att lämna kontoret.

"Många nyfikna elever har kommit till mig och min personal och frågat, men lämnat utan något svar. Du, miss Granger, är den första av dem som får ett."

Hermione vände sig om, och såg förvånat in i rektorns isblå ögon.

"J-jaså? Hur kommer sig detta?"

Den gamle mannen log ett varmt leende, dröjde sig med att besvara frågan. Ho väntade tålmodigt.

"Du förstår, alla som frågat har bara varit ute efter skvaller att sprida vidare. Men jag vet, bästa fröken Granger, att skvaller är det sista du har på hjärtat." Han blinkade mot henne. "Jag kan se till att fixa en tillåtelse att få besöka sjukhuset åt dig. Om du vill förstås."

Glädjen brusade upp inom Hermione, över Dumbledores klokhet och förståelse.

"Jag skulle verkligen uppskatta om Ni ville hjälpa mig med det, professorn!" sa hon uppspelt. "Ska genast kolla upp vad jag kan göra för Draco!"

"Så godhjärtad", log Dumbledore för sig själv när hon lämnat rummet. "Så godhjärtad."

En timme senare satt Hermione i sin egna bubbla inne på biblioteket, uppslukad av denna åkomma så kallad Le Mortdusang syndrom. Detta var en mycket farlig sjukdom som innebar en bakteriell inflammation i blodet. Symptom var stigande hög feber på kort tid, kramper, tuggande av fradga, uppkastningar av blod och tjockt slem, spridande rodnad över kroppen och slutligen, fruktansvärd smärta. Det fanns inga huskurer, och behövdes bahandlas akut. Hon kände hur gråten steg i halsen då hon läste att de flesta fall ledde till döden. Men ju snabbare den bearbetades med medicin, ju högre procents chans att individen överlevde.

Paniken kom krypandes ur nerverna. Kom de dit tillräckligt fort? Skulle Draco klara sig? Tårarna sipprade fram, och hon kände hopplösheten krama om hennes kropp i ett järngrepp.

Samtidigt på Sankt Mungos kände botarna en liknande förtvivlan över den blonde unge mannen som låg på behandlingsbordet.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: när jag kollar genom nu så hittar jag massa grammatiska och karaktäriserade fel i förgående kapitel D: aaah, jag suger :(_

_men aja, kapitel 3_

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Malfoy Manor badade i det återstående ljuset av den gångna sommaren. Likt trädgården som gjorde sig redo för den dunkla hösten och frusna vintern; det mörka vattnet i dammen fångade upp solens sista varma strålar, vilket gav ytan ett vackert glitter. Näckrosorna flöt fridfullt runt på denna glimmande silverbädd, förberedde sin vintervila som ägde rum en gång om året. Trädens kronor hade exploderat i starka, vackra höstfärger vilket gav liv och glädje åt närvaron. Men de alla visste, att snart skulle dessa admirabla, temperamentsfulla lövverk lossna, falla till marken och begravas under kall, våt snö. Det återstående skulle endast bli en grå stam, blottad i sin nakenhet under den årliga Kalla Dvalan. Under ett halvt solvarv skulle alla denna växtlighet ligga i koma, i väntan på grönskans tid, då moder jord öppnade sin famn med sken och glöd. Denna tid då blommorna speglades och beundrades av sin vackra yta; såsom allt annat angående Malfoys.

Ytan var allt för dessa vackra, ljusa människor; ett täckande yttre skikt för att dölja sin cyniska och hjärtlösa inre. Frun i huset hade en förstummande vacker fasad, med eftertraktade silverlockar och bottenlösa blå ögon. Mannen var stilig med markerade drag, men innehade ett förråd av känslor och medlidande som knappt kunde jämföras med en gråstens. Den unge mannen som bebodde huset var också åtrådd av många flickor till utseendet, men ack lika känslokall.

Men just denna ytliga september eftermiddag stod dessa faktum på ända i den eleganta Herrgården som ägdes av dessa själkalla individer.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Narcissa _grät_. Som hon grät. Två salta vattenfall rann nedför hennes bleka kinder, och upphörde inte en sekund. Lucius hade till och med varit tvungen att lägga en vattenavstötande förtrollning över sin skjorta, så hans maka kunde böla mot hans axel.

"Vår st-sthackars so-hoon! tä-thänk om ha-han döö-höör!" hulkade hon mellan snyftningarna. "Då vi-vhill jag inte le-heva me-heeeer!"

"Såja kärste, såja. Det kommer bli bra ska du se, det kommer lösa sig..." tröstade han, men var inte helt övertygad själv. Faktiskt så var han allt annat än säker, då det kommit och gått botare in i behandlingssalen där deras son låg, med minst sagt allvarliga ansiktsuttryck. Nu var de dock hemma igen, efter att ha tillbringat nästan 16 timmar hos sin son. Överstebotaren hade lovat att resa till dem regelbundet via flampulvernätet och meddela om Dracos aktuella situation.

Han hade försökt lugna sin fru på alla möjliga sätt; Lugnande brygder, Euforimortia (dryck som gör personen lycklig och optimistisk), eldwhiskey och smörkonjak. Han hade till och med, till sin egen förnedring, gett henne en muggel-medicin som kallades Valium. Men inget av detta hade haft en särskilt stor effekt; den enda påverkan var att hon blev dråsig och lealös, men fortfarande lika mycket jämrandes.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Några dagar senare kunde Hermione anses som något av en expert inom just denna blodsjukdom, Le Mortdusang. Hon var upplyst till fullo, och kunde rabbla symptom, behandling, medicin och upptäckare baklänges bokstav för bokstav om hon så ville.

Forskaren som fann den, och även boten var en trollkarlen Melvin den Mullige. Hans egen son dog i denna Juli år 1357. Då svor Melvin att han skulle uppfinna ett botemedel, och satte sig i arbete direkt. 1373 utkom den första behandlingen och medicinen, bara ett år innan han själv skulle dö i sjukan.

Symptomen kommer nästan direkt då sjukdomen bryter ut, och smärtan kan vara i dagar efter att själva åkomman, men dock inte lika kraftig. Detta är på grund av att nerverna fortsätter skicka signaler om värk till hjärnan, trots att faran är över.

Denna punkt hade Hermione stålsatt sig på; hon skulle själv göra ett preparat mot detta, som hindrade den kvarstående smärtan efter inflammationen. Därav satte hon sig ännu i en forskning, denna gången om nerverna och dess funktion.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Oron hängde som ett tungt åskmoln över Malfoy Manor. Detta kunde dock inte fångas av blotta ögat, som lurades av den felfria ytan; men den som kom för nära kände de frånstötande vibrationerna.

Lucius vankade av och an i salongen, medan Narcissa satt i soffan med ett whisky-glas i handen och tom blick.

Han var djupt bekymrad. Det hade gått tre dagar, men hans son var ändå inte på bättringsvägen. Draco låg fortfarande i koma, och botarna jobbade för fullt att separera det rena blodet från det konstgjorda, smutsiga.

Lucius bet sig hårt i läppen. Hans sons fläckfria blod hade blandats med orenheter.

Den tryckta stämningen sprängdes i tusen bitar då en knall ljöd, och ut ur spisen klev överstebotare Fransiskus Flemming. Detta var en fetlagd karl med dubbelhaka och gles råttfärgad hårväxt. Denna individ bröt starkt det felfria mönstret i omgivningen.

"Vi lyckades! Er son har vaknat upp ur koman, och blodet är helt återställt!"

"Nåja", mumlade herren i huset. "_Helt_ återställt vet jag inte..."

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

"Får se nudå, fröken Granger vad er klipska hjärna kokat ihop", sa Dumbledore och gned sina händer.

"Jag är inte _helt_ övertygad att det kommer fungera, men..." Hermione lade upp en rektangulär ask på pulpeten. Den var cirka 20 centimeter lång, 10 centimeter bred och 5 centimeter hög, inslagen i guldpapper. Hon lyfte av locket, och inuti låg små chokladpraliner. "De är insmorda med ett speciellt nervsövande elixir som jag gjort själv. Jag bad även professor Snigelhorn att undersöka det så det inte skett något misstag att utgjorde fara." Hon tystnade lite. "Han var mycket belåten med mig, och lovade en betygshöjning för detta."

Rektorn nickade långsamt.

"Nervsövande, mycket smart tänkt. Du har Ravenclaw i dig." Han blinkade mot henne med ena ögat. Hon log ett stort leende med stoltheten sprakande omkring sig.

"Jag har faktiskt blivit meddelad om att unge herr Malfoy klarat sig och blivit botad, men lider av..."

"...svåra efterplågor," avslutade Hermione för honom allvarligt.

Dumbledore nickade.

"Ja... personalen har till och med blivit tvungna att kasta en 'Silencio' förtrollning över honom för att han skriker så högt." Skuggan av ett leende lekte på den gamle mannens läppar. "Så det kanske är bäst att stackaren får sitt botemedel så snabbt som möjligt. Se, fröken Granger, har ni tid... nu?"

"_Nu_?" upprepade Hermione förbryllat. "Jag... jo, nä... eller... jo. Jo, det har jag nog." Hon gick snabbt genom läxor i huvudet, men kom fram till att alla var gjorda.

"Så bra. Jag har den äran att erbjuda min alldeles egna öppna spis åt dig. Flampulvret ligger i den bruna skålen bredvid."

Hon gick tvärs över rummet, tog en handfull av det gröna, svagt glittrande stoftet och ställde sig i askan i kaminen.

"Trevlig resa," sa Dumbledore och vinkade.

"Sankt Mungos sjukhus!"

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Koma hade känts som en sömnlös dröm, då jag flutit på gränsen mellan liv och död. Men jag måste säga att, koma är så jävla mycket bättre än detta. Smärtan hade slutit ett järngrepp om min sargade kropp, som om varenda cell i min hud stod i lågor. Plågorna kom i perioder. En halvtimmes tortyr, en kvarts vila, en halvtimmes tortyr, och så rullade det på.

Jag visste, trots min klena uppfattning om nuet och tillvaron, att min mamma satt bredvid min sjukbädd. Och att varenda vrål jag gav ifrån mig var som ett knivhugg i hennes själ. En våg av eld och glöd brusade upp inom mig, svedde och misshandlade mina organ. Jag skrek igen och igen, högre och högre. Det var som kväljningar, jag kunde inte stoppa dem. De behövde komma ur mig.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Bakom receptionsdisken satt en lilahårig häxa som såg ut att ha lagom kul med sitt arbete. Hon såg slött på Hermione med sina bleka ögon när hon trädde fram.

"Skulle vilja besöka Draco Malfoy, är han här?"

"Och ditt namn är?" snäste hon otrevligt.

"Hermione Granger, miss."

Hon kollade genom sina pergament, och sa sedan,

"Är ni en släkting?"

Hon kunde inte låta bli att dra på munnen vid tanke på hur Dracos min skulle sett ut om han hört denna fråga.

"Nej, miss. Bara en kompis."

"Jaså, ni är då den enda kamrat som hälsat på honom, vilket är djupt förståeligt. Fruktansvärt otrevlig", fnös häxan och kollade ner i sina pergamentrullar. "Rum 894. Fjärde våningen."

Hermione nickade, och skyndade iväg. Det var vita, kakelbelagda golv och vitmålade väggar i korridorerna, dörrarna stod på rad. Grönklädda botare samtalade med allvarliga ansiktsuttryck, och vissa _till synes_ patienter som såg synnerligen konstiga ut. En del hade morötter växande ur öronen, andra skiftade färg i ansiktet.

När hon äntligen kommit upp till fjärde våningen gick hon längs gången med blicken fokuserad på dörrarnas nummerplåtar. 885, 886, 887 888, 889, 890, 891, 892, 893 och slutdestinationen, 894. Problemet var bara att ingen annan än Lucius Malfoy stod utanför, i vild diskussion med en botare.

"...nte på dig! Kan inte vara möjligt att ni fått ut varenda _droppe_..."

"Oroa er inte mr Malfoy, er son är inte i fara längre..."

"Det är inte det jag syftar på!" fräste den blonde äldre mannen. "Både jag och min fru har varit renblodiga flera decennier bakåt! Just fint att vår son får sitt blod nersmutsat och därav är okapabel att föra vårt fina släkttradition vidare!"

"Så ni menar alltså att er sons renhet är viktigare än hans liv?"

Lucius var tyst en stund, vilket avsläjade den bittra sanningen.

"Jag kan ju säga att, om jag fått en ynk till avkomma hade den varit ute ur världen innan man hade hunnit säga 'smutsskalle'."

Botaren ryckte till vid det sistnämnda ordet, och det vred sig i magen på Hermione.

"Narcissa. Vi är klara här, kom nu. _Nu_."

Den blonda kvinnan följde motvilligt med sin man, och Hermione hoppade panikslaget in i ett tomt rum för att undvika bli sedd. När kusten återligen var klar smög hon sig in i rum 894. Det vred sig ännu en gång i magen vid synen som nådde ögonen.

Den annars så stiliga och snygga Draco Malfoy var i sämre skick än någonsin. Han hade tappat åtminstone 5 kilo, revbenen stack ut ur huden runt buken. Håret hängde ovårdat ner i ögonen, och huden var så blek att den nästan var grå. Han var bunden mot sängen med rep, och han vred sig i kraftiga, ljudlösa plågor, förstummade av förtrollningar.

Hermione svalde, men satte sig ner i en stol som stod bredvid, och väntade.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

"Har du sett Hermione?" frågade Ron Harry, där de satt framför brasan i uppehållsrummet.

"Nej", svarade den svarthårige utan att släppa blicken från elden. Skenet från den fångades upp av glasen i brillorna.

"Hon försvann direkt efter Örtläran", muttrade Ron och grävde upp en chokladgroda ur fickan. "Och har inte sett henne sedan dess. Har faktiskt inte sett henne mycket alls denna veckan."

"Ronald, vet du vad." Harry tog ett djupt andetag. "Just nu bryr jag mig inte om exakt hur mycket du älskar och saknar Hermione."

Han blundade. Innanför ögonlocken såg han Draco Malfoy krampandes i plågor med blod rinnande från munnen.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Dracos kramper upphörde efter något som kändes som en evighet. Hans läppar rörde sig, men det kom inget ljud.

"_Audio_", sa Hermione och pekade med staven mot honom, som bröt tystnads-förtrollningen.

"Vad gör du här, Granger?" upprepade han, med pannan fullkomligt drypande av svett. "Vad vill du?"

Hon försökte le, öppnade sin väska och plockade ut den guldfärgade asken.

"Jag har tagit med mig dessa..." hon lyfte på locket och visade. Draco stirrade chockat med lätt öppen mun, men fann sig efter några sekunder.

"Chokladpraliner?" frågade han klentroget och blev genast på sin vakt. "Varför?" Han praktiskt taget genomborrade henne med misstänksam, grå blick, hård som sten.

"Jo, jag tänkte att..."

"Tror du verkligen, Granger, att jag, Draco Malfoy, renblodig trollkarl frivilligt skulle äta något som en smutskalle tagit i med sina skitiga fingrar?" snäste han argt. "Jag blir äcklad av att ens andas samma luft som dig, och ännu mer att ha dig i min närvaro. Försvinn!"

Hermione bet sig i läppen och kände tårarna svida innanför ögongloberna. Det var inte klokt hur några få ord kunde såra så djupt. En obekväm tystnad följde.

"Jag ville bara vara snäll", viskade hon.

Draco ryckte till. Hans sårade stolthet vibrerade i atmosfären. Han förbannade sig själv över att få dåligt samvete över denna situation, och bestämde sig för att utdela fler nedlåtande kommentarer.

"Du äcklar mig verkligen ska du veta, din parasit! Du sprider ditt orena blod, befläckar renheten som trollkarlsfamiljer som min..."

Han fortsatte att mala på, som en kvarn, mer och mer bannor och rasistiska uttalanden om mugglarfödda. Han såg hur den brunhåriga flickan blev svagare under alla ord, rev upp hennes själ inifrån. Plötsligt reste hon sig upp, med vilt ansiktsuttryck och en blick som brann av raseri. Han blev nästan rädd.

"Ta inte i så du spricker!" fräste hon, och slängde ner asken på bordet bredvid. "Pralinerna dämpar din regelbundna smärta. _Därför_ gav jag dig dom, för din skull. Men jag kanske borde ha skitit i det ändå. Du förtjänar det inte."

Hon stormade ur rummet.

Väl ute i korridoren började tårarna rinna längs kinderna i frustration. Gud vad arg hon var! Det fanns så jävla mycket hon hade velat ryta åt den otacksamma lilla jäveln! Hon hade ägnat _dagar_ åt att utveckla det smärtstillande elixiret, och ännu mer tid åt forskning! Vilket slöseri med tid!

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Jag stirrade på pralinerna i asken, där de låg så oskyldiga och lockande. Men stoltheten satt som råg i ryggen, och motstod frestelsen att få hugga in på dem.

Men, det fanns något jag fortfarande inte förstod. Varför hade Granger gjort detta för _mig_? Eller var det ett uselt trick från Potters sida? Skulle chokladen få mig att svälla upp till min dubbla storlek, eller ge massa varliga bölder över hela kroppen?

Jag var högst förvirrad, något som jag hatar att vara. Inte veta, inte se tecken bakom saker och ting, förstå logiken. En suck letade sig upp ur halsen, och helt plötsligt kokade en vrede upp inom mig. Hur understod sig smutsskallen att komma krypandes och såra min högfärd!

Abrupt avslutades min filosofi av de välkända, förstummande plågorna. Det var som om skarpa knivar högg mig inifrån, vars högsta önskan var att få tränga genom huden upp och bli synliga över ytan. Jag vrålade rätt ut. Det kändes som att någon klippte mina nerver bit för bit med en rostig sax.

Impulsivt sträcktes min hand ut till asken, darrandes av ömhet, och kupade den om de små pralinerna. De smälte lite i handflatan av min tillfälliga kroppstemperatur. Bristen på saliv gjorde dem geggiga och osmakliga i munhålan.

Men så fort jag svalt dem hände något; ett tomrum skars ut, och gjorde ett välbehagligt hål i smärtan. Jag slängde mig efter asken på bordet och åt upp allihop, vilket skar bort mer och mer tills det inte fanns nått kvar.

Jag svalde. Det skulle behövas mer av dessa.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Hermione såg buttert ner i tallriken där frukost-cornflakesen flöt omkring på mjölkytan, som små båtar på ett vindstilla vatten. Hon hade varit på dåligt humör ända sedan hon kommit tillbaka från sjukhuset förgående dag. All tid som hon lagt, totalt _wasted_. Ron och Harry hade lagt märke till detta, hennes nedstämdhet.

"Vad är det med dig, Hermione? Du verkar så nere", sa Harry vänligt. "Har något hänt?"

Hon skakade på huvudet och mumlade något otydligt om huvudvärk. Dracos ord hade faktiskt _sårat_ henne. Varför? Han snäste ju alltid elaka kommentarer till henne i korridorerna utan att hon kände något vidare, varför hade detta satt rot så djupt? Hennes djupa grubblerier avslutades då en uggla kom inflygande och släppte ett brev rätt ner i huvudet på henne.

_Till Hermione Granger_

var det enda som stod på, med prydlig kursiv handstil i grönt bläck på vitt kuvert. Hon öppnade det.

_Granger._

_Chokladen hjälpte. _

Några rader var överkladdade, ett tecken på att avsändaren ångrat meningar.

_Jag är en mycket stolt person ska du veta. Men nu måste jag tyvärr svälja den stoltheten, och säga, förlåt för det jag sa._

_Jag behöver mer. Kan du ordna det? Kramperna är bara förlamade i cirka några timmar, och effekten har börjat avta; smärtan återhämtar sig mer och mer._

_Jag skulle uppskatta om du ville skicka mer._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S ...tack. D.S_

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le för sig själv. Han var verkligen på vägar för högmodig och nonchalant för sitt eget bästa.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Harry var förbryllad. Minst sagt, förbryllad. Kanske för att han drömt om en blond, silverögd pojke - eller att han faktiskt kysste honom.

Ja, han hade kysst Draco Malfoy i drömmen. Men det som förvirrade, och skrämde honom mest var att han faktiskt inte kände sig äcklad av detta fenomen - tvärtom.

Han misstänkte starkt att han fått i sig något olämpligt under kvällsmålet förgående dag.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: kort kapitel, förlåt. *buga buga* det var tänkt att detta skulle bli det sista, men det sket sig... kommer antagligen bara ett till efter... fasen va dött det varit på Drarry-sidan på sistone? Lev, LEV!_

_Hm, förresten... gillar ni sagan om ringen? Har på senaste tiden blivit helt trollbunden av den trilogin... kommer antagligen publicera några fanfics också ^^ Sam/Frodo är sååå sött... tyvärr finns inga sådana på svenska än :/ men det ska jag ändra på :) Men nu ska jag sluta tjata och låta er läsa (:_

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Jag var frisk igen, tillbaka på Hogwarts. Tillbaka till att sova i min egen sovsal, plugga i uppehållsrummet med Pansy klängandes om halsen, tillbaka till att äta i Stora Salen.

Pansy gjorde såklart min hemkomst till en dramatisk scen, som tagen ur någon tragedi av Shakespeare.

Jag hatade att medge att min snabba tillfrisknad berodde på Granger och hennes medicin.

Jag hatade att inte förstå varför hon gjort den för min skull.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Hermione satt i stora salen deltagandes i ett samtal om Hogwarts Historia med två lagom medverkande Parvati Patil och Lavender Brown. Tyvärr var dessa två inte alls lika intresserade av lönngångar och avancerade, psykiska skyddsförtrollningar - utan fascinerades mer av snygga quidditch-spelare.

Deras likgiltighet inför ämnet störde henne dock inte alls - glädjen av att Draco accepterat henne satt kvar i hela kroppen, trots att det varit en dryg vecka sedan. Hon hade varit hos honom varenda dag, och försett honom med mer choklad, som också gjorde att han återfick de tappade kilona.

Hon var mitt i en mening om transferensen inom skolans område då hon blev träffad av ett brev som en uggla släppte ner.

_Tack._

_D_

Hon såg upp och tittade bort mot Slytherin-bordet. Mycket riktigt, två silvergrå ögon mötte hennes. Hans hud hade återfått sin naturliga blekhet, och antog inte längre den grå nyansen. Draco betraktade henne med neutralt ansiktsuttryck, men hans blick sa samma sak som stått i brevet.

Hermione log belåtet.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Harry var i nära ett nervöst sammanbrott. Hela veckan hade han intalat sig själv om att drömmen om Malfoy bara var en engångshändelse - som upprepats varje natt dittills. Paniken kröp i honom, ångesten, oron - vad händer?

"Vaere Hawrry?", frågade Ron med munnen full av skinksmörgås. "Duw sewr deppi uwt".

Harry körde standardursäkten och skyllde på dålig sömn - en liten, liten vit lögn - men ack så felaktig. Han hade sovit bättre än någonsin, med Slytherinaren inflätad i de nattliga äventyren.

Något som höll skenet uppe för Harry var en efterlängtad quidditch-träning för Gryffindor-laget, som skulle hållas vid efter skoltid. Han var nu lagkapten, vilket innebar ett stort ansvar.

Eftermiddags solen stod högt på den blå himlen och luften var ovanligt varm för att vara oktober månad. Glädjen bubblade inom Gryffindor-spelarna då de traskade nedför Hogwarts Grounds, och de alla såg fram emot en lång, utmattande träning. Demelza och Ginny samtalade uppspelt om vilket quidditch-lag som var bäst och Rons självförtroende var på topp.

Men när de kom fram till planen sjönk humöret. I luften flög Slytherin-elever runt i sina gröna work-out klädnader.

"Ey, det är vår träningstid nu!" ropade Harry åt Slyterin-lagets nya kapten, Samantha Arrow. Detta var en kort, kurvig flicka med glansigt, korpsvart hår och uppnosig, spetsig näsa, vilket fick henne märkligt lik en korp. Hon gav honom ett nonchalant blick.

"Nej. Vi var här först."

"Men hallå, vi har bokat planen!" fräste Harry argt.

"Jag har pratat med professor Snape, och fått intyg till att nyttja planen i ert ställe, så var snälla och försvinn."

"Snape har inte rätt att ställa in vår bokning", sa den svarthåriga pojken mellan tänderna. "Det är vå..."

"Draco låg på sjukhus i nästan 4 veckor!" fräste Samantha. "Han måste träna, och vi behöver all tid vi kan få!"

"Men...!"

"Potter! Försvinn med ditt tryne härifrån, innan någon av oss kraschar av chock för din fulhet!" vrålade Malfoy uppe i luften. Dessa ord fick Harry att koka på mindre än en sekund. Kanske var rätt som Ron sagt ändå, synd att han inte dog av sin löjliga sjukdom.

"Lär väl du göra ändå, så uselt som du flyger!"

Den blonda landade på marken och gick fram till honom, lutade sina 180 centimeter över Harrys dryga 175.

"Ursäkta?" väste han hotfullt.

De båda sökarna inledde ett högljutt gräl, som efter några sekunder involverade knytnävsslag och sparkar.

De närvarande flickorna skrek, och killarna i både Slytherin och Gryffindor laget fick förena all sin muskelkraft för att separera de ursinniga krigarna åt. De fortsatte att vråla svordomar och könsord åt varann då de skiljdes, men kämpade sig ihop igen som två starka magneter.

En kvart senare stod de båda på Dumbledores kontor, med respektive skador på ansikte och kropp. Rektorn kollade på dem genom sina halvmånsformade glasögon med en bister uppsyn.

"Jag vill ju inte säga att ni är några direkt _förebilder_ för era lagkamrater", sa han. "Ställer till mugglar-slagsmål..."

"Hade det varit bättre om vi grillat varandra med förbannelser då? För det gör jag så gärna, om så skulle behövas..." Malfoy gav Harry en hatisk blick, som han fick besvarad.

"Nej", sa Dumbledore vänligt. "Men ni ska göra straffkommendering tillsammans. Imorgonkväll."

"Men, jag och Ron har ju redan kommendering i tre månader till..." försökte Harry i hopp om att få slippa.

"Jag har talat med Severus, och han har sagt att det är okej att du avstår från den. Halv åtta imorgon ska ni sortera pergamentrullar i alfabetisk ordning. Ni är nu fria att lämna."

De båda pojkarna lunkade ut. Väl i korridoren vände sig Malfoy åt Harry.

"Du skulle inte ha muckat gräl!" fräste han.

"_DU_ skulle inte börjat med att slåss!"

Malfoys kinder blev högröda.

"Ditt ansikte _bjuder in_ till det!"

Den svarthårige blängde ilsket in i de grå, arga ögonen. Det var en väldigt fin, ovanlig silveraktig färg, med stänk av glitter i. Irisen hade en tydlig skiffergrå cirkel längs ut, som sakta övergick till granit-tonat ju längre in man kom. Från cirkeln till pupillen gick vertikala mynningar av glimmer som fångade upp ljus. Sällsynta, vackra ögon.

"Hallå? Potter?"

Harry tänkte inte. Hans armar lyftes, händerna sträcktes framåt och fingrarna letade sig in i det blonda hårfästet. Han drog honom till sig, och läpparna hittade varann.

Kyssen varade knappt en halv sekund; Harry drog sig snabbt undan igen, och satte ett beundransvärt språng därifrån, varav han accelererade i en historisk hastighet.

Draco stod kvar som förstummad, med läpparna som i lågor av den förgångna kyssen.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Blaise Zabini var kär i Draco Malfoy. Hans arrogans, hans stolthet och för att inte tala om hans felfria utseende. Han var varenda flickas dröm, med sina vackra anletsdrag och ljusa hy. Han visste förstås att Draco var väldigt hetero, och inte hade en smula gay i sig. Detta gjorde honom dock inte frustrerad; Blaise nöjde sig med att vara få betrakta den blonda skönheten i uppehållsrummet, och i sovsalen om kvällen. Även om en för lång iakttagelse i sovrummet resulterade i erektion, och därav 'smyg under täcket'.

Något han beundrade hos den arroganta blondinen var hans omåttliga nonchalans. Hur många gånger hade man inte sett lärare, opponenter och flickor skrika åt honom, bekräfta hans förkastliga och underhaltiga egenskaper? Men detta nötte inte på Dracos lättsinnighet ett dugg. Hans likgiltighet förblev bottenlös, oberoende av kritisk utmärkelse. Han lade aldrig ner onödigt med energi eller omsorg på någonting, gav aldrig 100 procent. Tills det kom till Harry Potter.

Detta faktum var det som irriterade Blaise.

Harry Potter var den enda som någonsin tilldelades Draco Malfoys fulla gehör.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Just denna afton då Blaise satt i Slytherins uppehållsrum djupt begraven i en bok om svart talmagi, stapplade Draco in, till synes i chock. Han slog sig ner i en fåtölj klädd med grön sammet framför den öppna spisen och stirrade in i lågorna. Blicken var frånvarande, och läpparna formade som ett o.

Zabini begrundade den blonda skönhetens underliga tillstånd ett tag.

"Vad står på, Draco?"

Blondinens abstrakta chock sträckte sig ut över några sekunder.

"Vadå." sa han dumt efter ett tag.

"Du beter dig som en inferie. Har det hänt nått?"

"N-ää..."

Några minuters tung tystnad bröts av Draco.

"Jag går och lägger mig." mumlade han och vankade av mot flickornas sovsal, men verkade sedan komma på sig själv, och vände tvär riktning. Blaise höjde ena ögonbrynet.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._


	5. Chapter 5

_iEtt mycket kort kapitel, förlåt. Men tyckte att det behövdes en uppdatering._

_Och tusen tack till 'dropthepilot' som peppade mig till att fortsätta, annars hade den antagligen förblivit oavslutad. Detta är, förmodligen, det näst sista kapitlet._

_Ni får även ursäkta att mitt skrivarsätt försämrats./i_

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Harry hade en plan. Han skulle ligga gömd i sin säng i sin sovsal till slutet av året, och året efter det. Ron kunde förse med läxor, och husalferna med mat. På så sätt skulle han överleva och slippa visa sig igen; hela Slytherin-huset visste redan antagligen vad han gjort - Harry Potter hade kysst Draco Malfoy. Harry kände att han helst besparade sig de glåporden och blickarna som väntade nere i stora salen, korridorerna och klassrummen.

"Harry? Ska du inte stiga upp?"

Det var Rons röst. Han petade Harry på axeln. "Vi har Örtlära nu, och efter det en dubbeltimme i Trolldryckskonst med Slytherin".

Instängd två timmar i ett rum tillsammans med _Slytherin_ och _Professor Snape_? Bara tanken gav Harry krampande ilningar längs ryggraden. Han önskade att han hade haft några av Fred och Georges skolkgodis nu... han såg riktigt scenariot i huvudet, då han stiger in i fängelsehålorna. Snapes elaka flin och Slytherinarnas gälla hånskratt.

'Nu, elever, ska ni få se hur vi gör med fikusar'...

"Harry? Mår du inte bra?"

Harry skakade instinktivt på huvudet.

"Nej, Ron... jag har ont i huvudet, magen och i, öh, stortån... jag tror jag håller på att få gallfeber."

Ron höjde ett rött ögonbryn. "Gallfeber, säger du... ska jag skicka upp Pomfrey så hon får titta på dig?"

"NEJ", röt den svarthårige pojken och for upp ur lakanen. "Jag... bara gå... ", babblade han panikslaget. Ron stirrade förvirrat på honom några sekunder, men fann sig.

"Jaa, om du säger så då", sa han och ryckte på axlarna. "Vi ses på eftermiddan då".

Ron lunkade iväg, och Harry föll tillbaka på sängen. En djup suck letade sig ur hans strupe.

_.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~._

Hermione var på väg mot biblioteket. Detta var absolut ingen ovanlighet, men denna gång var det inte avsett för böcker - något helt annat. I höger hand kramade hon om en liten pergamentbit.

iGranger.

Möt mig i bakom hyllorna längst ner i biblioteket efter skoldagens slut. Har något mycket viktigt att berätta.

D./i

Det var en onsdag - onsdagar innebar ett flertal delade lektioner med Slytherin-huset. Men Draco Malfoy hade inte alls varit sig själv idag. Tillexempel på lektionen i trolldryckskonst, då Ron hade smält ner sin kittel till en enda stor mässingklump - så hade inte en enda fräck anmärkning sluppit ur Dracos mun. Eller när Lavender Brown svarade att pixignomerna vann kriget mot jättarna på lektionen i Trolldomshistoria - i vanliga fall hade han kallat henne för 'korkat luder' - men inte. Istället räckte han upp handen och lade fram det korrekta svaret.

Han hånskrattade inte heller då Ron förvandlade sin tekopp till en slemmig snigel på lektionen i förvandlingskonst.

Självklart irriterade detta inte Hermione, eller gjorde henne frustrerad. Hon uppskattade verkligen att Draco besparat sig alla glåpord - hon fruktade bara att han fallit helt ur balans.

Biblioteket var nästan helt tomt, bortsett från en andraårs elev från Hufflepuff, som satt djupt försjunken i en bok om astronomi.

Och mycket riktigt satt Draco längst ner, gömd bakom några hyllor. Han satt och bet på sin tumnagel, och nickade kort när hon beträdde hans samvaro.

"Nå, Draco. Är din stabilitet helt rubbad, eller har du faktiskt blivit en gentleman?" skämtade hon och slog sig ner i fåtöljen bredvid. Draco skruvade besvärat på sig, och en obekväm tystnad lade sig över dem.

"Såå... vad var det du ville berätta?" frågade Hermione.

"Potter", sade Draco genast.

"Jaa..?"

"Han var inte på lektionerna idag."

"Neej... han kände sig lite krasslig imorse och bestämde sig för att stanna i sängen."

Draco nickade, och stirrade frånvarande ut framför sig. "Jaha."

"Jag förstår inte, Draco", lirkade Hermione. "Vad är det du vill säga? Har det med Harry att göra?"

Den blonda individen nickade tankspritt. "Han... han..."

Hermione väntade tålmodigt. "Jaa..?"

"Han kysste mig."

En pressad stämning med inslag av chock intog abrupt atmosfären, medan Hermione bearbetade det hon nyss hört. Orden var så främmande, så... ofattbara.

"Tja", sa hon tillslut. "Det förklarar ju hans ointresse för flickor".


End file.
